NO ESTOY SOLO
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Siento que soy un cero a la izquierda, un marginado de la sociedad que es apartado e ignorado por todos. ¡Lo que yo daría por tener la mitad de las cosas que los demás tienen y que no lo valoran! y durante mucho tiempo pensé que seguiría así por el resto de mi vida, hasta que me topé con ellos tres que me aceptaron tal como soy y gracias a ellos yo: NO ESTOY SOLO.


**NO ESTOY SOLO**

 **Buenas noches señoras y señores, traigo otra vez un fic especial. En esta ocasión es para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de mis mejores amigos en fan ficción, y que al igual que yo, también se dedica a hacer historias bien locas, bizarras y graciosas XD**

 **Se trata de Jva98 (Julio) Que apenas me dijo que cumplía años, enseguida me puse a pensar en que historia hacer en su honor, y después de soltar humo de las orejas, se me ocurrió hacer un fic sobre otro de los tantos personajes olvidados de la serie, pero que a él le encanta (Por así decirlo ya que le encanta joderlo) y que incluso yo lo olvidé por completo si no fuera porque él lo usa con frecuencia en sus fics.**

 **Me refiero al que posiblemente sea el único chico más pobre y mugroso que Kenny y no tiene ni donde caerse muerto y ha aparecido varias veces en la serie solo como un personaje de relleno y es un cero a la izquierda que nadie aprecia.**

 **¿Lo han adivinado ya? ¿No? ¿Nada? Pues vean la historia para descubrir de quién se trata. Ahora empecemos con esto. South Park es de Trey Stone y Matt Parker (no, un momento, creo que es al revés) Pero la historia y cualquier posible OC que aparezca es de mí propiedad.**

 _Bistec… ese delicioso y jugoso bistec que pide a gritos ser devorado por mí… ¡VA SER MÍO! Ya casi lo tengo, solo un poco más… un poco más ¡LO TENGO!_

 _Me abalancé encima de él y lo sostuve de manera triunfal. Con esto en mis manos al fin podrá darme una buena comida y saciar esta hambre de locos que he tenido desde… ¡DESDE SIEMPRE!_

 _Pero el bistec se removió y me comenzó a dar bofetadas en la cara como si fuera la cola de un pez, se escapó de mis manos, volvió a flotar en el aire, me sacó la lengua burlándose de mí y comenzó a alejarse de nuevo mientras exclamaba: "¡LERO, LERO, LERO, NO ME ATRAPAS!"_

 _Rugí como un perro callejero con escorbuto por la ira. Ese pedazo de carne no se me iba a escapar ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! Lo volví a perseguir corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas me pudieran dar, y justo cuando salté para tirármele encima…_

-¡AUCH!- grité adolorido ya que sentí como me dieron una fuerte mordida en la oreja derecha. Abrí los ojos mirando la misma mierda que ha estado a mi alrededor desde siempre -carajo…- me la sobé molesto, no por el mordisco en sí, eso me ha pasado en varias ocasiones y ya estoy acostumbrado a eso, sino porque me hizo salir de esa bella fantasía ¡ERA TAN REAL!

-Cuiz… cuiz…- chilló la responsable de eso, una gran y gorda rata que estaba a mi lado, parada en sus patas traseras y con la mirada me estaba diciendo: "Es hora de despertar"

-Hola Bertha…- la saludé también y le sobé la cabeza para luego bostezar, estirarme como si fuera un gato, relamerme los labios y abrir la tapa del contenedor de basura en donde me encontraba adentro para respirar el para nada sano y maloliente aire del medio ambiente en el que estaba (O sea en el inmundo basurero en donde vivo y se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo)

-A comenzar otro día de mierda- me rasqué la nuca haciendo que de mi cabello salieran muchos bichos que recorrieron mi espalda causándome un poco de comezón y cosquillas, y fui a buscar el desayuno antes de ir a la otra inmundicia llamada: escuela

Caminaba por las calles poniendo mi mejor carita de perro regañado mientras pasaba entre las personas para ver si a alguna de estas se le ablandaba el corazón y me diera algún dinerillo, pero al ver que a ninguno de estos tacaños sentía compasión por un pobre niño hambriento de la calle, entonces no había más opción que recurrir a medidas más desesperadas y deshonestas.

Comencé a chocar a propósito con todo aquel que se me cruzara en el camino e ignoraba todos los insultos que me dedicaban al sentir como lograba quitarles algo. Me alejé de todos y fui a un callejón para revisar mi botín: las billeteras de todos esos desalmados codiciosos.

-Basura, basura, basura- revisaba cada una de ellas y tiraba a un lado las que no tuvieran plata -huy, pero que mujer tan fea, peor que el mariconzón de Garrison cuando se hizo la operación- hice una mueca de disgusto al ver la foto de una vieja horrible -¡EUREKA!- sonreí con satisfacción ya que al fin di con una billetera gorda de plata ¡Lo que necesito para acallar el estómago durante el resto del día y dejar de fantasear con filetes voladores!

Pero mi sonrisa desapareció ya que al ver otra billetera descubrí fotos del dueño con los que parecían ser sus hijos, su esposa… su familia. Una familia… una familia amorosa… que se preocupe por ti y te brinde el cariño que se te pueda ofrecer.

Agité la cabeza para no pensar en esas tonterías. Ahora debía hacer honor a ese refrán: "Estómago lleno, corazón contento" y fui a comprar mi desayuno antes de que se me hiciera tarde.

Tuve correr por mi vida ya que al huir del restaurante en el que comí para no pagar porque no me alcanzó el dinero, el dueño comenzó a corretearme mientras me disparaba con una escopeta. ¡YA ERA LA QUINTA VEZ ESTA SEMANA! Y lo peor es que su puntería cada vez más mejoraba, ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!

Cuando al fin lo perdí, me apoyé en un árbol suspirando de alivio ¡SI QUE ESTUVO CERCA DE VOLARME EL COCO! Ya que uno de los disparos me rozó el hombro derecho y me lo sobé.

Al pasárseme la conmoción, me dirigí al colegio. Vi a los demás alumnos que entraban en ella hablando entre ellos haciéndose notar de alguna manera… mientras que yo paso de ser percibido.

Estaba frente a mi casillero en donde siempre guardo mis libros, cuadernos y demás utensilios escolares, nunca me los llevo a mi "casa" porque se me pueden perder en el camino o porque se los comen mis compañeros de cuarto, además, no es como si tuviera muchas ganas de hacer deberes escolares cada vez que salgo de este manicomio (Esto combinado con el hecho de que no tengo mochila alguna en la cual llevar todo eso)

-¡PANK!- la puerta de mi casillero fue cerrada abruptamente cuando apenas la abrí. Solté un suspiro de fastidio ya sabiendo de quién se trataba.

-¡Hola, mugroso! ¿Qué te pasó en el hombro? ¿Volviste a irte sin pagar del restaurante?- encaré a la dueña de esta voz tan irritante que me sonreía con burla y es acompañada por otros dos.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas, boca de verdulera-?- no se ofendió, su sonrisa solo aumento más.

-No molestes a Dog, Lizzy. ¿No te das cuenta de que pudo haber muerto?- la regañó el más religioso y sensato de nosotros. Ella solo se limitó a hacer una ofensa hacia su religión.

-Ya, Gary. No es para tanto- no quise que pelearan o discutieran, pero me sobé el hombro.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería, Dog. Puede que esa herida se infecte, especialmente porque tú… bueno, ya sabes. Por tu falta de higiene- me pidió el menor de nosotros, y paradójicamente, el más alto y fuerte de los cuatro.

-Que no te de miedo decir las cosas como son, Bridón. Si quieres decirle que se puede morir de una infección por ser un mugroso de primera clase, ¡DÍCELO!- algunas veces me dan unas enormes ganas de partirle esa inmunda boca a la más grosera y peleonera de nosotros.

-Ya, ya. Mejor vayamos a clases antes de que se nos haga tarde y nos regañen- apuro Gary, luego de otra palabrota por parte de "la boca de verdulera" y de que sacara mis útiles, nos fuimos.

Pese a que nos trata como si fuéramos unos tapetes, no me puedo quejar ni reclamarle mucho, ya que si no fuera por su "divina intervención" nosotros jamás habríamos estado juntos como amigos, o por lo menos yo tal vez no formaría parte de nuestro grupo tan peculiar.

Ah, creo que no les he dicho quién soy yo (Como si pudiera haber alguien a quién le interesase saber quién soy) pero de igual manera lo haré para todo aquel que se esté oyéndome ahora.

Me llamo Dog Poo Petuski, poseo 12 años de edad, vivo en el loco pueblo de South Park, y como lo habrán deducido ya, soy un pobre y desamparado chico de la calle que se las tiene que arreglar como pueda para sobrevivir y conseguir el pan de cada día (Rancio de ser necesario)

He estado desamparado desde… ¡DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA, CARAJO! No recuerdo a mis padres o a cualquier otro pariente que haya tenido, solo sé que me las he tenido que valer por mí mismo desde que tengo 6 años.

No bromeo, en serio he vivido la mitad de mi corta vida en las calles privado de las cosas que muchas personas dan por hecho y que no las valoran como se lo merecen.

Hay muchos jóvenes que se quejan por su estilo de vida diciendo lo dura que es esta ¡NO TIENEN NI IDEA DE YO QUE YO SERÍA CAPAZ DE DAR POR ESTAR EN SU LUGAR! O tener por lo menos la mitad de lo que ellos o ellas poseen, ¡Son unos completos ingratos y desagradecidos!

Y no me refiero solamente a recursos materiales, sino en los otros aspectos. Como tener unos padres amorosos que se preocupen por ellos y los eduquen de la mejor manera posible para que se vuelvan alguien en la vida. No como yo que soy un vagamundo sin futuro alguno que debe robar para poder comer y que literalmente vive en la basura.

Sin tener nadie que me ayude cuanto esté metido en algún predicamento, sin nadie que me dé los "buenos días" cada vez que abro los ojos en la mañana, sin nadie que me dé un beso de "buenas noches" antes de ir a dormir, sin nadie que me guíe por el buen camino y me llame la atención cada vez que haga una diablura, sin nadie que me dé el amor y afecto que tanto anhelo.

Y muchas, muchas otras cosas más que solo he tenido en mis sueños más remotos y que incluso he sido capaz de soñarlas despierto como una alucinación o un espejismo.

Las ratas como Bertha y demás animalejos que también viven de la basura no cuentan como una familia, porque a pesar de que puedo entenderme muy bien con ellos, solo son mis compañeros de apartamento y ya, no es como si pudiera tener una relación muy profunda con ellos.

Cada vez que veo a otro chico riendo junto a sus padres o junto a sus hermanos u otro familiar, siento un fuerte pinchazo en el corazón porque eso es algo que nunca podré experimentar.

No solo debo vivir con la angustia de no tener el amor familiar, sino la falta de afecto por parte de las demás personas. Es como si… como si yo fuera un completo cero a la izquierda.

Cada vez que estoy en medio de las personas, están pasan de largo sin prestarme atención ni una sola vez, ni siquiera para mirarme de forma repulsiva por mi poca higiene. ¿Qué tengo yo para que no me vean ni me dirijan la palabra una sola vez? Mejor dicho ¿De qué carezco para ser siempre ignorado por todo el mundo?

Incluso cuando suceden cosas que afectan a gran medida a las demás personas, yo soy excluido por completo sin verse afectado de ninguna manera. Si bien esto es bueno cuando ocurren calamidades en el pueblo y me salvo de ellas, eso no quita este fuerte sentimiento de rechazo.

¿Qué he hecho yo para ser un fantasma que ni el aire quiera agitar? ¿Qué debo hacer para que los demás me dirijan por lo menos un: "quítate del medio, apestoso"? ¿Es mucho pedir ser tomado en cuenta aunque sea para algo malo?

En muchas ocasiones he llorado por las noches por este calvario. Casi nadie me quiere ni por buenos motivos o para cosas malas, solo soy un exiliado, marginado de la sociedad que da la impresión de estar siempre condenado a estar al borde de la comunidad.

Pese a todo esto, no estoy del todo ignorado ya que cuento con mis 3 mejores amigos, los únicos amigos que tengo en este mundo lleno de personas que no valoran lo que poseen.

Nos conocimos cuando teníamos 9 años. Fue cuando el pueblo estaba pasando por una de las tantas desgracias por las que ha pasado, creo que fue cuando los pelirrojos, las celebridades y ese enorme robot dinosaurio empezaron a causar destrozos para quedarse con un profeta del que no recuerdo su nombre pero que me aconsejaron nunca decirlo en voz altas, pero de todas formas lo diré, creo que el nombre de ese profeta musulmán era… ¿Mohamed? No, era otro… ¿Pero cuál?

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Muchas personas nos refugiamos en el centro comunitario aterradas. Por lo general solo me suelo esconder en el contenedor de basura en el que vivo para estar lejos de todo peligro, pero como el basurero del pueblo fue atacado por ese monstruo robótico, no me quedó más opción que venir aquí a refugiarme con los demás._

 _-Padre nuestro que estás en el Cielo, santificado sea tu nombre…- mientras caminaba entre las personas, pude divisar a Gary rezando junto con su numerosa familia._

 _-Descuiden, todo estará bien- pude ver a Bridón y a su madre siendo abrazados por su padre._

 _-¡BAH! Todos son unos completos maricas de primera clase- Lizzy, a diferencia de casi todos, mantenía la calma, incluso parecía que se le estaba haciendo muy gracioso todo esto._

 _Yo agaché la cabeza porque los primeros dos tienen el apoyo de sus familias y yo no tengo a nadie. Me alejé unos pasos hasta que el lugar comenzó a temblar con violencia y un misil hizo explotar una gran sección matando a muchas personas y que otras voláramos por el aire._

 _-Auch…- me sobé la cabeza. Quise pararme, pero unos escombros me inmovilizaban la pierna derecha -mierda… ¡Que alguien me ayude!- supliqué intentando liberarme._

 _-Ay carajo…- no muy lejos de mí vi a Lizzy que se paró con dificultad y se quitó la capucha rosada que le cubría la cara, que a decir verdad, es muy linda -me va a doler más en la mañana…_

 _-¡AYÚDAME!- extendí una mano hacia ella -¡Ayúdame por favor!- le volví a suplicar._

 _-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te liberar por ti mismo?- me olfateo -¡FÚCHILA! Pero que mal hueles- se tapó la nariz -¿Es que acaso te bañas con excremento de alguien enfermo del colon o qué?- me hizo mofa, ¡¿Cómo puede decir algo así en una situación crítica como esta?! -descuida, ahora te ayudo, apestosillo- uniendo fuerzas pudimos hacer a un lado a esos escombros y me ayudó a levantarme._

 _-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- quise abrazarla, pero me apartó de un golpe en la cara -¡OYE!- me quejé._

 _-No, óyeme tú, zorrillo. Ni se te ocurra tratar de tocarme con esas manos tan inmundas que parecen estar cubiertas por semen podrido- me apené porque en serio yo sí que apesto._

 _Iba a disculparme, pero ocurrió otra explosión e hizo que una parte del techo se derrumbara._

 _-¡CUIDADO!- casi morimos aplastados si no fuera porque Gary nos tomó y nos jaló hacia atrás eludiendo por poco esos trozos -¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- nos vio detenidamente, a pesar de que estábamos tirados en el piso encima de él._

 _-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOCARAS!- recibí otro golpe en la cara por parte de Lizzy ya que accidentalmente la tocaba con mi mano izquierda -¿Y tú quién eres, pelo de lengüetazo de mula?- no tuvo reparos en ofender a nuestro salvador y refiriéndose a su peinado de medio lado._

 _-Gary Harrison, no hay de qué- él no se ofendió y le ofreció la mano derecha a modo de saludo. Ella arqueó una ceja, de seguro consternada porque él no se molestó por su insulto._

 _-No necesitaba de tu ayuda- fue muy desagradecida y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada._

 _-¡Yo soy Dog Poo! Gracias por salvarme también- pero yo si le agradecí como es debido y correspondí su gesto._

 _-Es lo que habría hecho por cualquier persona en su misma situación- no quito su radiante sonrisa. No recuerdo haber conocido antes a alguien capaz de sonreír de esa manera, y mucho menos tomando en cuenta la situación por la que pasaba el pueblo -Snif… Snif… no es por ofender… pero ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lavaste las manos?- me volví a avergonzar ¡QUE PENA!_

 _-¡GUÁCALA! Tal y como lo supuse ¡Ahora me voy a tener que lavar las manos con ácido!- Lizzy se frotó con asco sus manos contra su abrigo rosa._

 _Se produjeron más explosiones afuera, y para nuestra horrida desgracia, una granada atravesó una ventana cayendo cerca de nosotros tres._

 _-¡OH MIERDA!- gritamos Lizzy y yo. Gary abrió mucho los ojos paralizados del miedo sin decir nada._

 _-¡HÁGANSE A UN LADO!- de repente, Bridón nos hizo a un lado, tomó la granada y la mandó hacia la misma ventana, y apenas atravesó esta, explotó -casi…- suspiró aliviado._

 _-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ME SALVASTE, GRACIAS!- volví a emocionarme y le di un fuerte abrazo. Él se quedó tieso al aspirar mi aroma, se puso verde y parecía apunto de vomitar._

 _-Lo mismo digo. También te doy las gracias- Gary volvió a esbozar una amigable sonrisa._

 _-Lo que sea- Lizzy seguía igual de ingrata, pero se estremeció al igual que nosotros cuando otro estallido volvió a sacudir el centro comunitario -¿Por qué no mejor dejamos la charla para después de que toda esta locura termine?- trató de hablar con firmeza para encubrir su miedo._

 _-Buena idea- hablamos Gary y yo. Bridón retrocedió unos pasos tambaleándose, llevándose una mano a la cara, que seguía verde, y la otra al estómago. ¡¿TAN APESTOZO SOY?!_

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Así fue como nos volvimos amigos. Lo que para a la mayoría de personas fue una tragedia, para mí fue una bendición ya que al fin había conseguido amigos que me quieren y aceptan tal y como soy (Aunque tienen que hacer el esfuerzo sobrenatural para no vomitar al estar tan cerca de mí)

Pese a esto, no puedo evitar sentir envidia hacia ellos porque tienen lo que tanto deseo.

Gary posee una gran y amorosa familia, padres devotos que les da a él y a sus muchos hermanos y hermanas todo su amor, y estos se cuidan entren sí y se apoyan mutuamente.

Bridón, aunque su padre es un perfecto marica, su madre lo ama mucho y es una súper estrella del baloncesto admirado por toda la escuela, pero el ego no se le sube a la cabeza.

Lizzy pues… es la que más acerca estaría en mi posición. Si es una malhablada y le gusta joder a los demás, es porque sus padres son unos pésimos ejemplos a seguir al gritarse y pelearse todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, ella muy, pero MUY en el fondo es una buena persona (De la misma manera en como yo también muy en el fondo soy alguien pulcro y limpio)

Ahora que estoy hablando de ella… no lo voy a negar, me he estado enamorado de ella en estos años. Será la persona más grosera que conozco, y como dije antes me dan ganas de partirle la cara, pero he podido ver más allá de eso, y las pocas cualidades que posee han hecho que suspire como un idiota por ella, en especial porque ante mí, Bridón y Gary muestra abiertamente su bella cara al igual que su lado más humano.

Desgraciadamente, Gary me ganó la partida sin siquiera darse cuenta. Él y ella en muchas ocasiones han discutido y peleado, pero he notado la química que hay entre ellos, y porque son muy compatibles.

Ella siendo una odiosa que dice una sarta de palabrotas en menos de un segundo y que le gusta molestar a los demás, y él alguien que posee la paciencia de un santo que trata al resto con respeto y siempre teniendo una cálida sonrisa en su cara.

Bridón también se ha dado cuenta de esto y le da risa que nosotros dos si nos hemos percatemos de la tensión que hay y ellos no la han pillado aún. De todo corazón espero que si sean felices cuando se den cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Así que volviendo al punto de arranque, tal vez yo no tenga una familia amorosa como la que tiene Gary, tal vez no sea admirado por los demás como Bridón, y aunque sea un total cero a la izquierda para las demás personas, ellos dos y Lizzy le pusieron ese granito de alegría que mi mente, cuerpo y alma tanto anhelaba.

Porque no solo son mis amigos, son mi familia, y gracias a ellos…

 _ **NO ESTOY SO…**_

-¿Qué te pasa, zorrillo apestoso? ¿Por qué tienes la mirada perdida?- me interrumpió Lizzy dándome un leve golpe en mi hombro herido y que yo exclamara un insulto.

-Para no tener que escuchar las palabrotas que salen de esa inmunda boca sucia que tienes.

-No puedo tener una boca más inmunda que la tapa de alcantarilla que tienes por jeta, pedazo de mierda con patas- se volvió a burlar de mí. Gary volvió a regañarla y Bridón rió divertido negando con la cabeza. Yo también reí un poco, después de todo, es por eso que babeo tanto por ella.

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 07/09/2016.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este fic del apestosillo de Dog Poo, especialmente a ti Julio y de nuevo te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, compadre ;D**

 **La forma en como él y sus amigos se comportan me inspiré en los fics de Julio en donde ellos aparecen, espero que lograra captar las personalidades que él les dio en sus historias.**

 **Y también espero que les haya gustado el mensaje del fic, como eso de que hay personas que no valoran lo que tienen mientras que hay otras que serían capaz de dar su mano derecha por tener eso, y que mientras tengas amigos que te quieran y acepten tal y como eres, siempre contarás con una familia ;D**

 **Antes de despedirme, les digo que el domingo será un día muy especial para mí, porque será… ¡MI CUARTO ANIVERSARIO EN FAN FICCIÓN! (Soplo espanta suegras y tiro confeti XD)**

 **Para celebrar eso, tengo un fic llamado "Un Hermano de Verdad" y les aseguro que les gustará ;D**


End file.
